It Started With a Kiss
by marinamer
Summary: Yamamoto isn’t suicidal. Isn’t at all a masochist, he thinks. He just really likes Hibari Kyouya. 8018.


Author: marinamer

Characters/Pairings: Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyouya, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, Reborn. Yamamoto/Hibari

Warnings: I don't know if this is really a warning but this story is BL. Plus slight usage of language and blood and gore on Yamamoto's part. Enjoy.

Rating: PG-13

Words: 2,420

Summary: Yamamoto isn't suicidal. Isn't at all a masochist, he thinks. He just really likes Hibari Kyouya.

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine. It belongs to Amano Akira. I'm just borrowing her wonderful characters. Oh, how I wish they were mine. Woe is me.

It Started With a Kiss

The first time they kissed, Yamamoto comes home with bloody lips and bruised cheeks. His father asks him whether he fell down the stairs or if he just weren't looking when the pitcher threw the ball. Yamamoto smiles and says a bird smacked him when he caught it. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi laughs and tells his son to be more careful next time. After all, birds don't like it when they're captured.

Tsuna fears for his Rain Guardian's life. It isn't because Yamamoto comes to school looking like an apple that has been dropped one too many times. Nor is it the fact that Gokudera keeps whipping out his bombs and threatening to blow up the smiling baseball idiot every three seconds for worrying the Tenth. No. It's because Yamamoto is smiling wide enough to match the Panama Canal. It would have been fine and dandy really, since Yamamoto always has a smile on his face, if it weren't for the fact that he's beaming his megawatt smile at a very annoyed and irritated head prefect who looks like he's about to whip out his tonfas any second now and beat Yamamoto's and everyone who's in a ten meters radius's head in with them. Yes. Tsuna has every reason to fear.

Hibari Kyouya is very annoyed. He is beyond annoyed. He's pissed off. The cause: one smiling herbivore with no sense of self preservation. This said herbivore tries to blind him with his ridiculous smile every time he passes by said herbivore's classroom on his prefect's duty. Hibari would have beaten Yamamoto Takeshi's face in sooner if it weren't for the fact that every time he sees Yamamoto Takeshi's face he remembers what has happened the night before. That ridiculous herbivore has had the nerve to kiss Hibari Kyouya, and if that weren't suicidal enough, Yamamoto Takeshi had laughed right after and hugged him. Yes. Hibari Kyouya is very close to biting Yamamoto Takeshi to death. He would do so right after the butterflies stop fluttering, and his facial temperature returns to normal.

The next day, he finds Yamamoto Takeshi in the baseball club's equipment room cleaning up after practice. Yamamoto sees him and is about to say something, as indicated by his opening mouth, when Hibari aims his tonfa at his face. He awaits the resounding crack but none comes. The baseball herbivore is standing in front of him, tonfa in his right hand, a stupid smile on his face, a glint in his eye. Hibari bares his fangs and raises his other tonfa when Yamamoto suddenly leans forward and plants a soft kiss on Hibari's right cheek. Stunned for a second, Hibari lowers his guard enough that Yamamoto is able to pull him forward and into a tight embrace, trapping both his arms to his side.

Contrary to popular belief, Yamamoto is not suicidal, with exception of that one time he had wanted to jump off the school building after breaking his arm. But standing there now in the middle of the equipment room with his arms around a homicidal Hibari Kyouya, Yamamoto Takeshi wonders whether his death would be quick and painless or if he should start praying to God to at least make sure all his body parts end up in the same river. Staring down at one Hibari Kyouya who has begun to shake with pent up rage, Yamamoto has to laugh. Who is he kidding? He resigns himself to dog chowder.

Hibari Kyouya is going to bite Yamamoto Takeshi to death. He has no more doubt of this stupid herbivore's will to live. Nor is he even going to question the herbivore's sanity. Yamamoto Takeshi is going to die. He is about to push the herbivore off when suddenly Yamamoto speaks.

"You're really strong Hibari. Stronger than anyone I know. Maybe not stronger than the kid, but you're definitely stronger than Tsuna and Gokudera for sure, and those two are strong. Haha. What I mean is, I really think you're cool, and I'm happy you're a guardian for Tsuna, and I know it's just a game, but it's still cool that you're playing and that we're on the same team because then I get to see you more often, and see how strong you are, and how cool, and"

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death."

"Ahaha. I'm sorry. It's a habit of mine to ramble when I'm nervous. Haha. I'll stop now."

Silence between them now. Yamamoto still stands with his arms around an, albeit, calmer Hibari Kyouya. Someone somewhere must be praying for his existence because he's still alive and breathing and Hibari has yet to move away. At that moment, it is hard to decide whether Yamamoto's feeling overly confident or if he has taken one too many baseballs to the head. But once he has started, he just couldn't stop. After all, Yamamoto is a man of action not words. Having done said action and having been yet decapitated, he feels the need to explain himself.

"Hey, Hibari. I really like you. I didn't really mean to show it to you like I did two days ago. But I couldn't really help it. I mean you came out of nowhere and I couldn't stop myself. I didn't mean to run into you and knock you over. And when I saw you glaring up at me, I just had to kiss you. Haha. I really don't know when it started. Maybe it happened when you saved me that one time or when I caught a glimpse of you on the roof with Hibird during one of my games. Haha. I don't even know why I'm whispering this or why you haven't bitten me to death yet but if there's a chance that you'd like me back then… I'll get stronger. I'll get stronger for you. I can even be your punching bag if you want. I just really, really like you Hibari."

Yamamoto says this all in one breathe. He is sure it is to be his last one. But he means everything he has said. He really likes Hibari Kyouya…..maybe he's a masochist.

Throughout this whole confession, Hibari Kyouya stands as still as a statue in Yamamoto Takeshi's arms. It is actually quite comfortable, and this herbivore is actually quite amusing with his insistent rambling, not that he's thinking this at all of course. Nor is he feeling slightly flustered, and he's definitely not flattered. He just stands silently as Yamamoto Takeshi whispers into his ears. This particular herbivore confuses him. He isn't weak like those other herbivores Yamamoto Takeshi hangs out with, and he has to have some nerves to be able to do what he is doing. That or he's just plain out of his mind. Hibari Kyouya would be lying to himself if he said Yamamoto Takeshi did not interest him one bit.

Yamamoto doesn't know what to do. Hibari has not moved a muscle. Maybe he's disgusted with him. Maybe he hates him. These thoughts invade his mind and grab hold of his heart. He's afraid. Afraid of Hibari Kyouya hating him. Haha. His smile starts to fade when suddenly Hibari moves. He punches him in the face. His tonfas fall to the ground. Yamamoto lands on his backside right into the baseball basket. Balls scattering all around him, Yamamoto looks up into those indifferent eyes of Hibari Kyouya. This is really it. He smiles.

Hibari looks down to where Yamamoto has flown after he has punched him. Pathetic really. But Hibari does not leave. Instead, he continues to stare at Yamamoto. What is it about Yamamoto Takeshi that Hibari finds interesting? It couldn't be his strength if his pathetic display earlier is any proof. Sure, Yamamoto Takeshi is able to hold his own when the need arises. He has proven as much in the fight against that loudmouth swordsman. But something has changed. He has weakened. This is not enough to satisfy Hibari Kyouya. Something is wrong with this herbivore, and Hibari intends to figure out what in the best way he knows how. He picks up his tonfas and attacks.

Yamamoto, as down as he may be, does not want to die. He moves away from the tonfa just as it is about to smash his face in. He rolls away and stands face to face against one smirking Hibari Kyouya.

"Fight me herbivore. Let's see if you're strong enough."

Surprised, Yamamoto could only stare until realization hit him. This is his chance to prove to Hibari he's strong enough for him. Smiling, Yamamoto charges. Without his sword, he is slightly handicapped against Hibari. He ducks the first swing and grabs the next but is winded when Hibari knees him in the stomach. Twirling his tonfas out of Yamamoto's grasp, he raises his weapon and is about to deal the finishing blow when Yamamoto stands up and tackles him. His tonfas fly out of his hands and lands a few feet away from them. Hibari lands hard on his back with Yamamoto on top of him.

Hibari glares up at Yamamoto who, in turn, stares down at him. His breathe comes out fast, a trickle of blood slides down his face, black and blue bruises are beginning to form. Despite all this, he's smiling.

All of a sudden, he bends down and kisses Hibari Kyouya. Hibari gives no response. Dejectedly, Yamamoto begins to pull back when Hibari suddenly kisses him back. His heart jumps, and he feels joy. Coming from Hibari, the kiss is surprisingly soft and tender.

When they break apart, all is silent but the sound of their breathing. Yamamoto stares into Hibari's eyes, and Hibari stares back. There is something shining in those beautiful eyes. Then, Hibari surprises Yamamoto when he deftly grabs the collar of his baseball uniform, and pulls him into another kiss. This one is different. It's hard yet hesitant, as if Hibari were experimenting with him. Yamamoto kisses back with as much force and passion.

Hibari doesn't know what has possessed him to kiss the herbivore on top of him. Only that he does, and it's too late to stop now. He has never felt anything like this. These feelings bubbling in his chest, the pleasure he feels. This overwhelming satisfaction is different from what he gets when biting other herbivores that have defiled the discipline in Namimori to death. This pleasure and satisfaction feels… different.

When they break apart, both are breathing hard. Yamamoto really couldn't believe what is happening. Only that he feels immense happiness and love. Who knew Hibari could kiss so well? But then again, Hibari has always been unpredictable.

Hibari stares curiously up at the idiot herbivore while he catches his breathe. Yamamoto Takeshi has a silly smile on his face. He looks quite content and happy sitting atop Hibari with his eyes closed. When he opens them, Hibari sees something that he could not describe. Those eyes directed at him are filled with an unknown emotion that leaves Hibari feeling annoyed and irritated and maybe just a little lightheaded. He pushes Yamamoto off him and stands up. He hears Yamamoto do the same. When he turns around, he feels rather than sees Yamamoto lunge at him and wrap him in a hug. Hibari really should have predicted this. After all, Yamamoto Takeshi has done the same stupid maneuver two days ago.

Yamamoto couldn't do anything else but laugh. He's just so happy. The fear he has had for his life is currently overpowered by joy, so he doesn't really think about what he is doing. Only knows that he needs to touch Hibari, and touch him he does. Five seconds later, he's on the floor, holding a hand to his head, staring dazedly up at a tonfa wielding Hibari.

"Stupid herbivore. Curfew is in ten minutes. Clean this place up and go home before I bite you to death."

With that said, Hibari swiftly leaves the equipment room, jacket sleeves tailing behind him.

Yamamoto stares after Hibari, and after a minute he laughs and picks himself up. He rapidly picks up the baseballs, changes back into his school uniform, and heads off home to Takesushi, all within the ten minutes time limit. After all, he doesn't want to get bitten to death.

The next day finds a smiling Yamamoto Takeshi walking to school with a relieved Sawada Tsunayoshi and an irritated Gokudera Hayato. In his right hand, he holds a bento box filled with Takesushi's sushi wrapped in a violet colored cloth, and is humming the school anthem cheerfully as they walk. Tsuna wants to ask Yamamoto what he's so happy about, but is currently busy trying to convince Gokudera not to blow an oblivious Yamamoto up. Just as Tsuna is at his wits end and Gokudera at his limit of patience do the gates of Namimori Junior High greet them. And standing in front of the school building is none other than the fearsome Fuuki Iinchou, Hibari Kyouya. He is standing by the gates with his arms crossed, glaring daggers at those who dare linger, Hibird atop his head. He turns towards them as they arrive, and grins a feral grin as his eyes lay themselves upon Yamamoto Takeshi. Tsuna isn't sure whether he should have written his will the moment he had woken up or question Yamamoto's sanity. Because at that moment, Yamamoto bounds towards Hibari with a wide grin on his face and presents him with the violet bento box.

"This is for you. I asked my dad to make them. They're really good."

"Hn."

Hibari stares at the box for awhile, then at the smiling Yamamoto Takeshi, before nodding slightly to himself, and accepts the offered gift. Yamamoto, if possible, grins even wider.

"Hey, Hibari. Can I kiss you?"

The world must have stopped spinning, thought Tsuna as he shockingly stares at the scene before him. Gokudera's doing the same. No. Gokudera and he have just stopped breathing, that's all.

Hibari must have stopped breathing too because Yamamoto is still alive after asking his innocent question. That is, for about three seconds because the next thing Yamamoto sees are Hibari's reddening cheeks and the ends of his tonfas. He dies smiling.

Tsuna in the mean time could only contemplate, as he watches a smirking Hibari Kyouya walk away from the massacre with his gift in hand, whether he should ask Reborn if he knew any medium that would be able to bring his Rain Guardian back to life.

Author's Notes: I hope you all like this story. Please Review. 8018 is love!


End file.
